Take A Break
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Harry is working late, and Ruth decides he should take a break. Shameless smut.


**Take A Break**

As was so often the case, Ruth was buried in work and barely noticed the time tick by. A weird part of her absolutely loved days like this, then no one really bothered her and she could focus on a really big, important project. Something to keep her attention for hours and hours.

Slowly, the office began to empty. There wasn't an emergency operation going on, for once; it had been a quiet day. People knocked off for the night and went on their way. Soon, only Ruth remained.

She shifted in her chair, stretching her back and knowing that perhaps it was time she went on her way as well. But a light far off in the corner caught her attention. Ruth smiled softly to herself. She wasn't the only one burning the midnight oil.

An idea popped into her head. She wasn't quite sure what sparked such a thought, but it was too delicious to pass up. Her heart rate quickened as she made a few quick moves on her computer. Malcolm had shown her how easy it was to monitor the Thames House security system, which made many parts of her job much easier. This wasn't work related, but as everyone knew, Ruth was nothing if not thorough.

Plan set into motivation, Ruth made her way to the closed door down the way. She knocked softly before opening it.

Harry was hunched over his desk with a mountain of papers. It was enough to make a person go blind. His shirtsleeves were rolled up and his tie loosened to undo the top button of his shirt. He looked up when she entered, frowning curiously. Ruth gazed at him and sighed internally. She did like when he relaxed in the midst of something occupying his mind. He always looked soft like this, to her mind.

"Why did you knock?" he asked, unaccustomed to her doing such a thing.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she replied. "Are you terribly busy?"

"I wouldn't be here at this godforsaken hour if I weren't," he snipped.

But Ruth knew that tone. He was tired. He wasn't in the least annoyed at her presence. She could see the way the tension in his shoulders dissipated just a hair when she had spoken to him.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked, still wondering what she was doing both in the office at this hour and in his doorway.

Ruth took a few steps inside and closed the door behind her. A small smile played on her lips. "It's very late. You and I are the only ones here."

That perked him up immediately. "Are we?"

"Yes, everyone else has gone home."

He paused for a moment, smiling softly at her across his desk. "Should we go home?"

"Well if you've got things to do, you should stay and do then. But I did hope that you might like to take a break from it for a little while. If you think you could." Ruth did her best to feign innocence.

He leaned back in this chair, crossing his arms across his chest, smirking at this game she was playing. "I see. And what do you suppose I ought to do on this break, here in my office with you when there's no one else around?"

She grinned brightly. "Well I did loop the video feed in your office so for the next hour, you'll just be seen sitting at your desk reading and scribbling notes."

Harry's eyes widened. "Ruth! You tampered with our security footage?"

As she crossed the room to him, she bit her bottom lip, knowing she'd been naughty. "Just this one camera. And just for an hour. So you'd better hope we don't come under attack in the next hour."

He looked up at her, standing in front of his chair beside his desk. The light of utter adoration she saw in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. The way he always looked at her never failed to make Ruth feel as though she were the most treasured creature on earth. And she knew that, miraculously, that's precisely how Harry saw her.

Ruth gently cupped his cheek, letting her fingers trail across his face. He nuzzled into her hand with a happy hum. "Harry," she whispered.

"Ruth," he responded reverently.

"We've only got an hour," she reminded him.

He chuckled slightly. "Best not waste it," Harry replied resolutely. He pulled her hips toward him so she could fall into his lap with her legs falling off the side of the chair. He was utterly delighted by the surprised giggle that escaped her lips.

She recovered quickly and immediately caught his lips in a fiery kiss. There was no tender easing into their passion. As Harry had advised, they weren't wasting their time. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and delved into her mouth, eliciting a deep moan from her. Ruth earned one from him in return as she sucked on his tongue and took his full, pouty bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it just a bit before soothing the bite with her lips and tongue.

Something in Ruth felt so blissfully content like this. Those lips of his taunted her constantly. Their words and smiles and that slight tremble that always told her what he was really thinking about when he spoke to her, the way those full lips moved against hers, sucked on her neck and breasts and everywhere else on her body. And if he only had those lips, that would certainly be enough.

But Harry Pearce was a man of many talents, always had been. His hands began to wander her body, palming her breast rather roughly. Through her blouse and thin bra, he caught her nipple between his fingers and squeezed in the most intoxicating manner. Ruth pulled her face from his to gasp at the sensation.

He used the added space between them to grab the hem of her blouse and pull it over her head. Immediately, his mouth found its way to her neck and his hands resumed their explorations, this time on her hot, bare skin.

"Oh, Harry," she breathed, threading her fingers through his thinning hair, anchoring him against her.

Smiling against her neck, Harry moved his hands lower, desperate to feel more of her skin, to get between her legs where he could find his home, drenched in her heat. He gathered the voluminous fabric of her long skirt and growled in annoyance. "Why are you wearing such an inconvenient garment?" he complained.

She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, Harry, I wasn't planning on a late-night shag in your office when I got dressed this morning."

"I thought I hired you to plan for everything," he teased.

Ruth laughed again as she stood up from his lap. She pulled down the zip on the side of her skirt to let the fabric fall into a pool at her feet. She slipped off her shoes and was left wearing only her bra and knickers.

Harry surveyed her hungrily, proudly. The very idea that this woman, this perfect ethereal beauty with her bright eyes and her bright mind, could possibly be here with him like this, was so much more than he could even contemplate sometimes. But here she was. And he intended, as always, to prove his worth and show his gratitude for her affections. "Up on the desk," he instructed.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Up…Harry, your papers," she pointed out.

But Harry couldn't care about that right now. He'd reorganize things later. He stood up and pushed everything out of the way with a mighty swipe of his arm. "Up on the desk," he repeated, turning them both so she was leaning up against the desk in front of him.

Ruth bit her lip again in hesitation, surprised by his boldness here in his office.

She was taking too much time, which was beginning to annoy him. Rather than ask her again, Harry swiftly hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her knickers and pushed them down her legs before lifting her up by her hips and sitting her down on his desk himself. He then leaned in to begin kissing her again. His hands busied themselves undoing her bra and tossing it away to join the rest of her clothes.

Ruth realized, sitting bare-assed on Harry's desk as he kissed her, that she was completely naked and he was still fully clothed. That had to be remedied. Her hands traveled from his face and down his neck to his shoulders. Such broad, powerful shoulders. She traced the line of his braced before pushing them off.

Harry kissed down her neck, his tongue licking the sharp taste of her lingering perfume mixed with the saltiness of the sweat formed by her arousal. He moved away only so that she could get a better grasp on the buttons of his shirt. But despite the way he was distracting her—as evidenced by her breathy, panting moans—she made quick work of his shirt.

She ran her hands down his bare chest to his trousers. Ruth stroked his growing hardness through the fabric, grinning proudly as he groaned. But Harry had other plans. Yes, this little tryst may have been her idea, but Harry always had plans of his own, and he did insist on following a plan. It was, after all, his job.

He stepped just out of her reach. Her ice-blue eyes glanced up into his warm hazel in question. Harry smirked and resumed his place standing between her legs as he gently pushed her shoulder so she would lie back on the desk. He grasped her hips to get her into the position he wanted her in. Her thighs spread open for him.

In the harsh light of his office, Harry could see her coarse curls glistening with her want of him. With a soft moan of desire, he buried his face in her folds. He sucked and licked every drop of wetness. She made the most erotic sounds whenever he went down on her, causing his cock to throb against his pants. Ruth jerked her hips, moving against him. Her moans grew louder, higher-pitched, and more desperate. He could tell she was right on the edge when he thrust into her with his tongue.

Ruth arched up on the desk, unable to stop the way her body moved when he did that. God, those lips! He had the most delicious way of alternating between sucking hard on her and putting his tongue inside her that caused her to shatter in seconds. Her climax crashed over her, radiating through ever nerve in her body. Had she screamed out? She couldn't tell. Everything was covered in stars and all she could see was Harry's self-satisfied face looking up at her from between her thighs.

He kissed up her stomach to her breasts, his tongue gently laving over her, helping her gently come down from her high.

It took Ruth a moment to realize that he was halfway on top of her on the desk. She raised herself up on her elbows and saw the way her was standing. No, that wouldn't do at all. "Harry, your knee," she pointed out, her voice hoarse from her incessant panting.

He lifted his head, confused for a moment. "Hmm?"

"You're going to hurt your knee. Go sit down," she instructed.

This was one command he was happy to listen to. He wouldn't have admitted it, but his knee was starting to feel a bit off from the way he was standing. He would have gladly been sore for days in order to fuck Ruth on his desk. But she was probably correct in this regard. Harry finally removed his trousers and pants before sitting back down in his chair.

Ruth stood up from the desk on wobbly legs. But upon seeing his erection spring forth, she licked her lips in anticipation. As soon as he was sitting comfortably, she came to straddle him, her knees resting on the cushion of the leather chair on either side of his legs.

She didn't spare any time to tease him. The way he made her come with just his mouth was nothing short of magical, but she knew that was just an introduction of what he could do to her. He'd awakened a deep urging ache inside her, an ache she knew very well could only be cured by his cock. With this thought in mind, she sank down on him. It took a few tentative movements, taking in as much as she could and releasing him, before she could completely sheath him inside her. Oh that feeling of being stretched and filled by him never failed to make her feel complete. She remained still on him for a moment, enjoying the feeling.

Harry did his best to remain patient, to let Ruth take her pleasure as she wanted, knowing he would more than enjoy the journey. But to be inside her and still like this was more than he could bear. He tried to thrust against her and shift his hips on hers.

Ruth got his message. She started out slowly, gyrating on him, canting her hips, grinding down on him where she wanted. Soon, however, her own patience wore thin. Ruth began to ride him in earnest, bouncing up and down on him.

He gripped her hips to direct her movements. Her breasts swelled with her movements, right in front of his face. This had to be the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. She moved on him with such abandon and a powerful confidence that Harry didn't think anyone else had seen in her. Not like this. He liked to think he was the only one who ever got to see her this way, caught up in the throes of passion. Oh, how he loved her. How dearly and deeply and truly he loved her.

Ruth could feel her energy starting to wane. It had been a long day and she certainly wasn't twenty anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck, seeking the solid sturdiness of his body to brace her increasingly erratic movements.

Harry could see her start to flag. He was close to finishing, but he couldn't do it without her. He reached between them to stroke and rub her. "Come for me, Ruth," he begged.

His added touch was exactly what she needed. She kissed him messily as she ground against his hand, letting him tip her over the edge. As she felt her inner walls clench him, she felt the burst of warmth as he emptied himself in her. The varied sensations were almost overwhelming, and Ruth pulled away from his kiss to cry out, "Fuck, Harry!"

Harry could barely form a coherent thought, but he was so endeared by her enthusiastic swearing. He slumped in the chair, holding her tight against him, pressing light kisses to her chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Ruth didn't care that the muscles in her legs were starting to seize up or that Harry's softening cock was still inside her. She didn't care that there was a mess of papers and clothing littered all over the floor of his office or that the wet spot on his chair might stain. No, Ruth didn't worry about any of that. She turned her head to see the clock on the far wall. They still had a little time before the security cameras would come back. She snuggled in his arms with a happy sigh.

"Shall we make a move?" he suggested after a moment.

"I suppose we have to at some point. We've got to clean everything up."

"And I have work to finish," Harry reminded her.

With a regretful groan, Ruth clambered off him finally. They both stretched their overly-exerted muscles as they got dressed and picked up all of Harry's papers.

The time ticked much faster now in the effort to get Harry back to his former position, ensuring that there wouldn't be a visual gap in the security footage. Ruth was quickly helping him roll up his sleeves in the final few seconds. She gave him one last quick kiss and whispered, "Come 'round mine when you're finished. Let yourself in if I'm asleep."

He grinned as she scurried out of the room. He tried to get back to what he'd been doing before she had gotten him to take a break. But there was no use. He stared blankly at the pages for about five minutes before packing everything up and hurrying out.

Harry drove straight to see Ruth, who was just getting out of the shower when he arrived in her bedroom. "I didn't expect you so soon," she said in surprise.

"You got me to take a break and I couldn't get back to work," he growled, practically tossing her on the bed.

Ruth grinned up at him as he removed his clothes and climbed on top of her. "What happened to that Harry Pearce dedication to duty?" she teased.

"I'd rather have you."

Her witty response, whatever it was, got cut off by his searing kiss.


End file.
